Family in all but Blood
by YanaSky
Summary: Minato, who is considered as one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha, was at loss at what to do. In all his life all he knew were how to fight and teach the next generation but now to be in charge of a child, barely 2 years old, he was worried he would mess up. But then again he was already taking care of his team, so how hard could it be?


Minato, One of the most powerful men in the village of leaf, didn't know what to do.

Finding a toddler in the middle of what seemed to be a battlefield was not something he was used to. Not something that anyone would be used to seeing.

His genin team were returning from their first C-Rank mission of delivering a letter to one of the posts outside of the village, as his team ran across the trees when they came across the bloody battlefield that was littered with dead bodies.

They were about to pass the field when a noise of a child wailing stopped him, his team threw him questioning gazes but quickly followed him towards the sound. The closer they got towards the battlefield the clearer the sound became making his team widen their eye and became more on guard in case of other shinobi trying to ambush them.

When they had reached it, the sight that was brought to them was horrifying. A toddler, no older than 2, was huddled near the edge of the cliff. The boy (or was he a she?) was tiny, with a mop of wild black hair and a face full of blood.

Drawing a gasp from his team, he slowly approached the child as he did not want to frighten the already frightened child as well as to be prepared for any oncoming trouble. When seeing that there was no other ninja around them Minato quickens his pace a tiny bit and was quickly in front of the child.

Bending down towards the child he ent it out slowly to pick the child up, but this seemed to scare the child more as the wailing became louder.

Eyes widening his team, that were waiting patiently (or as patiently as they could) behind him, began to panic. Shooting them a glare as they seemed to make the child more restless, Minato turned back to the child and gave him a soft smile.

"Hey there little guy, it's okay. We won't hurt you" As he did before he slowly brought his hand out to pick the child up. Although it produced the same reaction as before he didn't let it hinder him as he hefted the child up gently to his chest and began comforting him.

Eventually, the Child's cries grew softer and turned into tiny hiccups. His team waited, eyes wide as they stared at him.

"Sensei" Obito whispered "What's a child doing here"

This seemed to have drawn a snort out of Kakashi as he finally broke his silence. Sneering at Obito, he seemed to have muttered an insult under his breath, making Obito perk up in rage. Setting yet another glare to the two troublesome children in his team, he reprimanded them, silencing them from a fight.

Turning back to the child Minato carefully looked at the toddler now that he didn't seem to be crying anymore. He noticed at how bright the child's eyes were even with the tears and blood covering its features. Slowly the rocking motion led to the child slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Rin" Minato softly said, "Can you check on the child?"

Not even bothering looking at her for a confirmation he gently placed the child into her arms, turning to the other two he motioned them to come closer.

"You two should know better than to bicker in situations like that" He reprimanded making the two genins to stare at the ground. He sighed as he gave up on the fight for a second as he moved onto bigger things.

"Can I trust both of you to scout the premises?" Only receiving nods from the two as they disappear, he moved back to where his one and only calm student were. Seeing as her hands were currently coated in green chakra he stayed silent as he didn't want to disturb her concentration.

When the green chakra faded Minato stepped up closer to Rin and even without asking for a report she gave it to him.

"He doesn't appear to be suffering from anything major but the blood from his face seemed to have come from both the blood of the other ninja's and the scar on his head." Stopping for a moment, Rin's eye was filled with rage and saddens as her hands tightened "The scar on his forehead is in a unique shape that couldn't have been made accidentally"

The only reaction Minato showed was the tightening of his jaws as he looked at the scar at the top of the Childs' head.

"You mean to say that someone" drawing a deep breath Minto jaws grew tighter, "someone had been disgusting and cruel enough to actually carved this scar upon his forehead?"

Rin nodded in anger as she gently stood up with the child in her arm, she was about to speak when the child stirred in her arms and began to show signs of waking up. Softening their eyes as they did not want to scare the toddler more, they smiled when the beautiful green eye shone on his face.

"Hey, there buddy," Minto said softly taking the child back from Rins arm "Let's clean you up, how does that sound" Gently placing him in just on the arm he took out his water canteen and began wiping his face.

Without the blood, his face was filled with a cute tiny button nose, and with beautiful rose-colored lips and a feminine jawline that with the pinchable cheeks and bright green eyes, made him more adorable then Minato can even imagine.

"What your name little one?"

Minato hadn't expected amazing speech skills or even the child being able to speak simple sentences but he had expected to at least know his name. That's was until the toddler started to babble in something he couldn't understand. Either that meant the child was a younger then he seemed or that he was slower compared to children his age.

Seemingly frustrated with him not understanding the babbling the child's eyes began to tear up, flustering Minato. Slowly rocking him and assuring him that everything was going to be alright, the child began to calm down once again.

Glancing towards Rin he noticed the amused look she held in her eyes, rolling his eyes at his student's attitude. He was used to this by now and frankly, it made him happy to have such a close relationship with his students.

Speaking of his students, sensing that the two more troublesome students were head back towards him, he turned back towards Rin and began to tell her to get ready to go when a pulling his shirt reminded him of the tiny presence in his arms.

Noticing the gummy smile that was aimed at him the toddler began to babble to him, indulging the child he signaled his students to start heading out as they had stayed in one place for far too long.

—

The child continued to babble to him as he and his team sped up to the nearest village. When they had arrived Minato directed them to the nearest inn once finding it.

"You guys book a room for us," Minato told his team while scanning his surrounding for any potential ninja

"What about you sensei?" Asked Obito as his other teammates began to head to the inn

"I'm gonna find some materials for this little guy and possibly try to find information for any missing toddlers" Nodding his head Obito spun around and ran to catch up to his team, almost knocking a few civilians around him.

Shaking his head at his students' antics he smiles softly before asking a nearby civilian on a shop that sold stuff for toddlers, sadly there was none that had stuff for children his size as most of the clothes that were made were from neighboring villages. The only thing that he was able to find for the small child was a small shop that sold formula for kids, sighing to himself Minato bought some formula and went looking around for a cloth shop to create new clothes for the little guy.

He could not just leave the kid dressed in blood-soaked clothes all the time, when he had finished the errand he returned to the inn while speaking with civilians for information about missing children. Unfortunately, there was no missing child, at least no one had reported one.

While listening to the toddler babble to himself Minato entered the inn and found his team lounging in the room they had rented.

"Any information sensei?" Asked Obito

"Nothing yet, unfortunately"

Placing his newly bought items onto the ground he placed the child into Obito's arms as he was the closest to them. Preferably he would have Rin hold him but it seemed that both Rin and Kakashi were gone.

"They went to the hot spring to wash up," Obito said already knowing what his teacher had wanted to ask. Turning around to ask why he hadn't joined them, he looked at the rather adorable sight.

Obito was bouncing the child on his arm while making faces towards the child, making the child giggle and laugh in delight. It appears that Obito himself felt accomplished as he grinned widely and blew raspberries onto the child's stomach.

Smiling at the sight Minato grabbed the formula and began preparing to make the formula for the child. Multitasking with making the formula and listening to the two playing behind him Minato felt his heart warm up from the happy sounds.

"Who's a cutie? You are! Yes, you are" laughing at the words he heard he hadn't noticed that Kakashi had returned until a scoff could be heard. When Minato had realized that Kakashi was back, he drew a big sigh because as much as he loved his student sometimes he could be difficult.

"Come on you two, don't fight in front of the child," He said as he turned towards Obito, handing him the formula.

"Hn"

"I wasn't gonna fight with the bas- I mean the mean person!" Obito changed quickly as he glanced down towards the child

"That was pathetic"

"Why you!" Frowned Obito standing up ready to fight. Only it was stopped with Minato pinched their ears to stop them. Letting go of their ears Minato gently grabbed the child from Obito's grasp and resumed feeding the child

"You guys shouldn't fight you know," said a feminine voice from the door

"Ir wasn't my fault it was his" scowled Obito

Shaking his head at his team Minato looked down and notice the little guy was falling asleep in his arm, deciding that it was getting rather late he patted the small ones back and began walking towards his ready-made futon and placed the child on it, coving him in the blanket.

"Whoever made the futon thank you" He whispered with a smile

Noticing that their mentor was preparing for bed the others followed his lead.

" I'll take first shift today Minato-sensei" muttered Kakashi as he sat on his futon near Minato's.

Ruffling Kakashi's hair he thanked him and got ready for bed, "Wake up Obito after your done and then wake Rin up. Wake me up last, so that you guys can sleep in tomorrow"

Receiving a nod, Minato began to drift into sleep bringing the little guy towards him.

 **—**

 **Hi! Thank you for clicking on this fanfiction story! Please tell me your thoughts on this and need a favor from you guys. In the first sentence, there are the words 'Genin team were returning'**

 **Now my problem is whether I used the correct form or not. Is it a 'Was' or a 'Were'?**

 **Anyway thank you for reviewing and viewing my stories and I hope you come back!**

 **Sneak peak:**

"It's either one or the other Minato," The Hokage said as he sadly smiled at him

"You have the end of the week to choose, you're dismissed" Nodding his head Minato jumped through the window, a small frown on his face.

 **—**

 **Now it's up to you guys to decide, is this a yes to continue this fanfiction or a no? Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
